A conventional cable protection and guide device known as an energy guide chain includes side plates connected to each other with coupling elements separate from the side plate. See, for example, Patent Reference 1 which is published Japanese translation of PCT application no.2004-527706.
Alternatively, another conventional cable protection and guide device is known which includes side plates connected to each other by fitting connecting rods integrally formed on each side plate to connecting grooves between the side plates. See, for example, Patent Reference 2, which is Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-299238.